


would you lie with me and just forget the world

by queenhomeslice



Series: Punk Rock RegClar [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Punk Rock, Skateboarding, Sneaking Out, aged-down characters, prince regis lucis caelum, regclar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: The light that’s nearest to them flickers on, and Clarus looks up at Regis in his ripped skinny jeans, Pink Floyd shirt, and Converse. Honestly, the young royal could wear a potato sack and look handsome. He's the man of Clarus’ dreams—always has been.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia/Regis Lucis Caelum
Series: Punk Rock RegClar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202828
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	would you lie with me and just forget the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Railyard_Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Railyard_Ghosts/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> _______  
> For GG, from their prompt in Discord. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> fic title from Snow Patrol's "Chasing Cars"

“You know your father will kill you once he finds you.” 

Regis barely turns his head, giving his shield the side eye. “Nah. You’ll protect me, right?” 

Clarus laughs, careful not to move too much, lest the motion lights come on. The skate park has been deserted for hours, even after closing time. The whole park closes at dusk in the summer, but Regis is always dragging him along after hours, making a game out of escaping the Citadel and the royal guards. Their skateboards lie just a few feet from them—Regis had finally mastered a perfect 360 today, and he’d flown right off the skateboard afterwards and into Clarus’ waiting arms. His reward, as with anything else wonderful that the prince does, was a kiss. 

Regis did three more 360s that afternoon just to get three more kisses, just because he could. 

Not that Clarus would ever deny him. No. Clarus never denies him _anything_. Especially this. Especially escape. When Regis just wants to be 18 and a regular man, doing dumb shit with his friend. Clarus knows that he will follow Regis over chain-link fences for the rest of his life, whether they have _No Trespassing_ signs zip-tied to them or not. 

The cacophony of bugs and frogs provide the perfect backdrop for their late-night escapades. Clarus feels Regis’ fingers brush against his own, and the older man takes the initiative and grabs his hand, squeezing it tight. He really wants to cuddle Regis, but he’s afraid of triggering the lights, so he makes himself keep still. There’s a lot of freedom in the darkness, and he knows that right about now, King Mors is discovering Reggie’s empty bedroom and calling on the Crownsguard to search for the wayward prince. 

Regis’ breath hitches like he wants to say something else, but he doesn’t. 

Clarus realizes that he never answered. “Of course I’ll protect you.” 

Regis grins, and even in the darkness, Clarus can see his pearly-white teeth. “Cool.” 

Clarus rolls his eyes in mock annoyance. “You’d better vouch for me.” 

“Don’t I always?” 

Clarus hums. Most of their teenage years have been spent locked up together in some high room in the Citadel because Regis thought it would be a good idea to put dish soap in half of the fountains in downtown Insomnia—or some equally ridiculous scheme. He thinks Regis watches too many sitcoms and tries too hard to recreate the schemes of the goofy brother character, but whatever. He loves his prince, and where Regis is, Clarus is right behind him. Even if it means being covered in Dawn and warping to the nearest skyscraper to avoid the Crownsguard. 

“You mean, don’t you always get the both of us in trouble,” Clarus confirms. 

Regis laughs. “Oh come on, your mom isn’t as tough on you. You’re the victim, and I’m just the bratty prince who makes you do whatever I say.” 

“Can’t argue there.” 

Regis cackles. “So it’ll be just like always. Except we didn’t actually do anything _wrong_ this time. It’s just...so much quieter at night.” 

Clarus knows the hidden meaning in Regis’ words. Quiet, meaning: free from reporters, press conferences, royal duties, council meetings, suit fittings, weapons training. He just wants to whisk Regis away to a secluded part of Lucis and never let him go. Save him from fate. Save him from the Ring, from the Crystal. 

Regis’ phone buzzes several minutes later, and the prince carefully wedges it out of the pocket of his ripped skinny jeans—slow, deliberate movements so that they can stay in the dark. He glances at the dim screen. 

“Cid and Weskham are asking if we want to go to a show?” 

“Mmmm, what time is it?” In all of his musing, Clarus has closed his eyes. He’s very relaxed, on the verge of dozing, even. He loves Regis, but damn if his prince doesn’t run him ragged sometimes. 

“It’s only ten-thirty.” 

Clarus yawns. “You’re _really_ going to be the death of me.” 

“That a yes?” Regis squeezes the hand that’s still holding his shield. 

Clarus grunts. “We sneak back into the Citadel no later than one am. You have an interview tomorrow at noon.” 

“Deal.” Regis lets go and quickly types a response, hopping up from the grass. 

The light that’s nearest to them flickers on, and Clarus looks up at Regis in his ripped skinny jeans, Pink Floyd shirt, and Converse. Honestly, the young royal could wear a potato sack and look handsome. He's the man of Clarus’ dreams—always has been. 

The shield smiles. “Do you know the band that’s playing?” He extends a hand, and Regis helps him up. 

Regis watches his handsome shield dust off his Dickies and puts his foot on the end of his skateboard so he can grab the other end. “Dropkick Murphys.” 

“Oh, nice.” Clarus begins to soften. He really does like going to the underground rock shows with Regis and his friends. There’s a certain anonymity there, and the worst bodily harm Regis will come into contact with will be crowd-surfing. He kicks his own skateboard. 

Regis winks at him and extends his hand. “I knew you’d come around.” 

Clarus leans down to kiss him softly on the lips. “Let’s go, Highness.” 

The smile that Regis gives him is breathtaking. 


End file.
